Lauralkelley99's GMAD origins (REWRITE!)
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: this is the story of how I joined GMAD (REWRITTEN)
1. prolouge

Disclaimer! I only own the plot.

Peace, a funny thing, and most people would give anything to live in a village with no turmoil, no war, only peace.

However, there is a flipside to that peace, my Village the Sisters of Peace, have a coming of age ceremony, where we are told we are fit to either

stay in the village, or we are forced to leave.

I was forced to leave, and to leave my mother and fellow sisters behind- it broke my heart.

But, little did I know that was the begin of my destiny.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Disclaimer I only own the plot, I do not own HTTYD only the plot, and MY OC's

Hi, my name is lauralkelley99- but my sisters and family call me laural. I live in the sisters of peace village- as you have probably already figured out.

Anyways, today for me is an exciting day. Today is the day I turn 16, and we have a coming of age ceremony. I wake up, and I go to the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie." My mom said. "I made breakfast burritos today."  
I smiled. I loved when mom made burritos. "Thanks mom." I said. I grabbed a burrito, and took a bite, we didn't have a conversation, I finished my burrito and left to elder's sophia's hut.  
As I walked to her hut, I wondered what the ceremony was going to be like, I had never been to a coming of age ceremony, so I don't know what was in store.

Sophia's hut came into view. I knocked on her door. Soon after, she answered.

"Good morning Laural." She said, elder Sophia had on a light blue dress, that brought out her green eyes, the dress trailed behind her about a foot, and there was rhinestones cluttered on her right shoulder to the bottom left side of her dress. Her black hair was put up in a braid.

"Good morning Sophia." I said.

"Come on in dear."

I walked in. "The bath is ready for you." Sophia said.

"Thanks Sophia." I said. I walked into the bathroom and stepped in.

As soon as I was done, I saw a dark blue spaghetti strapped silk dress laid out for me.

I put the dress on, and I walked out into the kitchen.

Sophia pulled out a chair and gestures me to sit down on a chair she had pulled out.

I sat down. Sophia started braiding my hair. After she braided my hair, she worked on my makeup. For my eyeshadow, she used a dark brown to bring out my blue eyes, she used a rose red for my lipstick.

Sophia finished putting on my makeup. "You look beautiful dear." She said. "Hold on just a minute, and I'll be back."

She left the kitchen and came back with a simple gold chair with an owl pendant. She put it on me. "You look beautiful dear." She said. "Don't worry about the oracle, whatever it says doesn't matter." Sophia said.

"R-right." I said nervously. Although I knew I was probably going to be forced to leave.

I walked out of her house, and to the arena , and walked to the auditorium that the ceremony was being held at.

At the auditorium, I waited nervously with the other girls.

Soon, the ceremony started.

Elder sophia walked out onto the stage. "Today, these girls become women, protectors of peace." She said. "But, I remind you, if any of these girls have inner conflict, they must leave." She continued. "But it is not my place to tell if they are fit to stay, or must leave the village to carry on our tradition of peace."  
The crowd roared.  
"Good luck." My friend whispered.

"You too." I whispered back.

I took a deep breath, I was not going to show I was nervous, then again, I don't think I was the only one nervous.

The oracle came to me. "Lauralkelley99, you are not fit to live in this village." It said. "But you will have an adventurous lifestyle, and many dangers and challenges to come, but you shall prevail all of them."  
I was shocked. How was I not fit to live in the place I call home?

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

 **AN: Hey guys! And chapter two here, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer! I only own the plot, and MY OC'S

What? How was I not fit to live in my own home? I stood on the stage shock clearly written all over my face.

"LauralKelley99, you and the other 4 girls are unfit to live in our peaceful village, you have until midday tomorrow to leave." Sophia said. "All of you girls are always welcome back in the village, but, not ever will you be welcomed as a member."  
I nodded in agreement. "Of course Eleder sophia." I said. I left the stage with shock written all over my mind, body and soul.

"I can't believe we are unfit to live in this village." said one of the girls who were exiled along side with me. "And what the oracle said about Laural living an adventurous lifestyle, laural, do you have any idea what it meant?" The girl asked.  
"Sortof." I said. "You see, about two years ago, I met a baby Nightfury. I guess that was the reason I was exiled."  
"Oh, that makes sense." The first girl said. "And laural, we weren't exiled, we just are no longer members of this village anymore."  
"That sounds like exile to me, Elizabeth." said a second girl.

"Girls, lets just stop the negativity, and go home, one last time." I said. "We will gather our stuff, and prepare for the send off." "And after the send off, we will all go our merry way."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Girl two said.

"Me too." Elizabeth said.

We split apart, and went to our homes one final time. I opened the door, half expecting mom to shove me my bags, and send me on my way. Thankfully, that didn't happen, mom pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Whatever happens outside dear, remember this: You will always be my daughter, and I will always be your mother." She said.

I smiled weakly. "Thanks, mom."

"And promise me one thing. Even though our village traditions of peace no longer apply to you, you will carry them out as best you can." She said.

I smiled. "I will." I said.

Mom gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Stay safe, okay dear?" Mom said.  
"I'll miss you, mom." I said. "I'll miss you so much." Mom let me out of her hug, I went to my room and packed what few belongings I was sure wasn't going to make me homesick. A few changes of close, an few extra shoes, I change out of my dark blue dress and into a simple T-shirt, blue jeans, and sandals.  
I look out my window, and the cave nightshade was hidden. "I'll be coming girl, and I'm not ever leaving you again." I said. The sun set, and I went to bed, after a long day of people wishing me luck outside the village, and got ready for the biggest day of my life.

Morning came too soon, I woke up. And headed out to the send off area.  
Elder sophia came to greet me and the other girls.

"Girls, today is the biggest day of your life." She said. "For most of you, it will be the first time outside the safety of the village."

"Don't remind us." Elizabeth mumbled.

"Lizz. Shush." Said the second girl from earlier.

"It is a great sorrow to the village to lose 5 of its brightest generation, but according to the oracle, you will all have successful lives outside of this village." Sophia said. "You are free to go now."

Me and the other 4 girls took off.

I instantly went to the cave I hid nightshade in. "Nightshade, come on girl, let's leave this island, for good."  
Nightshade warbled, incase you were wondering what nightshade looked like, she was a nightfury, with silver eyes, and silver streaks down the side of her main flight wings.

I hopped onto nightshade, and we flew off. I don't know where to, but all I knew was my village was no longer my village, I looked behind me. "Let's go girl. I said." I steered nightshade away from my village.

Night came and and we landed on a deserted island. "Let's stay here for the night." I said.

Nightshade nodded, got off of nightshade, and laid down, my head on her wings.

"Goodnight girl." I said, and I closed my eyes.

That night, I dreamed I was back in my village, and I was never exiled, that I was taking part of the feasts and celebrations, and that I was welcomed into my village as a woman.

It was so vivid, that I thought I was actually in my village, so when I woke up, I didn't expect to wake up to being wrapped around nightshade wings for warmth.

"Morning girl." I said. "Let's find a cave for us to stay in okay?" "Only for the time being." I checked my bag. "Until we have built up enough wood to build a small cabin." I said.

Nightshade warbled.

"I know, not the most ideal place to live, but we will have to make due." I said. "Also, you don't want to sleep outside when it is raining? Do you?" I asked.

Nightshade followed me in my search to find a cave about two hours of searching, we found one that fit.

"What do you think girl?" I asked.

Nightshade eyes the cave and the bounded into it happily.

I laughed. "I'll take that as an yes." I said. I set my bags down, and took a look around the cave, it was large enough to two small villages.

"I don't now, it's pretty roomy." I said. "Maybe we could find a different cave?" I asked.

Nightshade looked at me and roared frantically. "Okay, I'll take that as an no." I said. I look outside. "It's almost noon." "We should get some lunch."

Nightshade warbled in agreement, "Or at least some sort of food."

I walk to a stream that was nearby. And I smiled glad I found this stream. "Looks like we're having fish for lunch." I said. Because I didn't have a pole, I stuck my hand in the freezing water. 'God that's cold.' I thought. However I didn't have to wait long, and I felt a fish pass my hands, I snapped it out of the water, and I snapped its neck. I didn't enjoy it however, but I reminded myself, that I had to do it in order to survive.  
I put my hand back in the freezing water. Soon, I felt another fish, I scooped it out of the stream, and snapped it's neck like I did with the other one.

I didn't like it one bit, but I had to do it in order for me and nightshade to survive.

I went back to the cave me and Nightshade had taken up residence of.

"I'm back!" I called. "And I got lunch."  
Nightshade came bounding to me, and knocked me down.  
"Aw, did you miss me girl?" I asked. "I wasn't gone very long." I threw nightshade her fish. "Here you go."  
I sat down, and thought about the past week, and what was to come.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, okay so I just wanna clear some things up, I joined GMAD before Toni left, so I will be including her in this fic.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer! I only own the plot! And my OC'S.

I walk to the stream I found earlier, and splashed water on my face.

"This has been a long month has it girl?" I asked nightshade.

Nightshade cooed, and nudged my leg, suggesting we go flying. I laughed, and got on her back.  
"Okay, okay, we can go flying!" I said. I hopped onto Nightshade's back. We took off into the air, once we were in the air, I took a deep breath.

We flew by many other dragons, about two weeks ago, I started not caring about my belongings and started to only carry what I could, enough that I could survive for the week. I normally didn't think about my life before this one, my life in my old village, but today was an exception. I was wearing the owl necklace that Sophia gave me, still wondering what it meant.

Normally, girls who were meant to be the next Elder of the village are given this type of necklace, and like me, are forced to leave, but I don't dwell on it for to long, as the thought of it made me homesick.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought.  
Nightshade cooed at me, trying to get my attention.  
"What is it girl?" I asked, I looked at the sky, and realised it was almost dark. "Come on, let's get back to our cave."

Nightshade and I landed right next to our cave's entrance.  
In a month's time, I had made a bed, forge, and fire pit as my kitchen. By no means was I done making everything I needed to live the extreme life, but I was almost done.

I thought back to what the oracle said: That I would have a successful life outside my village, but I would have many challenges to come, but that I would overcome all of them. So far, the only 'challenge' was fending off an angry screaming death, and I had barely come out of that alive. It took me a week to recover from a broken foot, and not to mention, it was the first time I had ever had to fight something, so I had no idea what I was doing.

Nightshade took me out of my thoughts, and brought me back to reality, by bumping my leg and lighting the fire pit.  
"Thanks Nightshade." I said. I grabbed a raw fish for her to eat, and cooked up a deer leg from a doe I shot- and preserved a week ago.

It didn't take long for me for me to finish cooking my dinner and go to bed. "Goodnight Nightshade." I said.

Nightshade cooed at me and curled around the foot of my bed.

Slowly I drifted off to sleep, thinking of how lucky I was to have meet nightshade all those years ago.

* * *

 **AN: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE! In my last an, I had said that Toni left… I AM SOOO SORRY FOR MAKING THAT MISTAKE! She hasn't left, she is just no longer the leader….. Hehe…. So when I PM'd her asking if she wanted to be a part of my orgins story, the conversation went a little like this:**

 _ **ME: Hey, so I am re-writing my Origins story and I was wondering if you wanted to be in it.**_

 _ **TONI: I would love to be in it, thanks! I may not be the leader anymore, but if you joined while I still was, then I would probably still be leader in your Origins.**_

 _ **ME Okay thanks**_

 _ **TONI: No prop**_

 **… so I miss read that as 'I am no longer in GMAD'… but I went and re read it and realised my mistake… so PLEASE REALISE THAT I AM STILL HUMAN AND I DO MAKE MISTAKES SOMETIMES, I am not a perfect human being, no one is, and we all make our mistakes, this was just one mistake I made, and I will no doubt make others.**


	5. Important AN

hey guys, so I am putting this story on hiatus. school reasons only, I have semester finals coming up and it will be a while before I get the next chapter up. however, I will be working on my story: A fangirl christmas. so and also its not to late to join, its not GMAD so anyone can join. I'm not picky.


	6. another AN, PLEASE READ!

hey guys... so I have some news, I am quitting fanfiction, so I can focus more on my school and social life, however, if you still wanna RP with me, thats fine, I will still have this account. Also, all of my stories are going up for adoption, so if you want to adopt one of my stories, go ahead, fine by me. I will still be a GMAD Member, I am not quitting GMAD, I just won't write anymore stories for it.


End file.
